


Children of Enbarr

by indigorose50



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Napping, No Spoilers, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 22:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Reading aloud to his Lady Edelgard was a task Hubert did not mind in the slightest.But that did not mean he was relishing the idea of having to read to Ferdinand von Aegir as well.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Children of Enbarr

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by some [adorable fanart!](https://kyuhudraws.tumblr.com/post/188563164064/more-smol-beans-0) Kyuhu's FE3H art is so cute and always makes me come up with fics. Enjoy this one! And give the art a look too!

Ever since Hubert had learnt to read, he had taken pride in being the one to tell Edelgard stories. Often she would ask him to read from history books so she could better understand the Empire’s place in Fódlan. Even now that she could read most books on her own, all it took was a few words from her and a bright smile and Hubert would sit wherever they were to read aloud.

By far his favorite time to read to her was right before bed. When the reward was Edelgard’s peaceful expression as she listened and fell asleep, Hubert would gladly read for hours. At the age of six, however, Edelgard never lasted that long, and Hubert would tuck her in, put out the candles, and slip away to his own rooms in the palace.

Reading aloud to his Lady Edelgard was a task Hubert did not mind in the slightest.

But that did not mean he was relishing the idea of having to read to Ferdinand von Aegir as well.

“Hubert does the best voices,” Edelgard promised as they entered her room. She kept all her favorite storybooks right beside her bed.

Ferdinand didn’t seem to hear her, instead looking around the bedroom. “Your bed is bigger than mine!” He cried, pointing at the four poster. “When I get home, I will tell my father to get me one like yours!”

Hubert rolled his eyes. The heir to House Aegir was Edelgard’s age but to Hubert, himself three years older than both of them, Ferdinand seemed quite immature.

Edelgard hummed her acknowledgement at Ferdinand’s declaration but did not comment as she made her way over to the stack of books. All day he had been trying to outdo her as the three toured the palace. He had even challenged Edelgard to a race up here to her rooms. A race Hubert had beat them both in without effort.

Hubert wished Edelgard would just order him away already. Son of the Prime Minster or not, Ferdinand would have to listen if a princess of the Empire demanded he leave. As far as Hubert was concerned, the boy was a nuisance.

Pushing roughly past Hubert to enter the room properly, Ferdinand took in the warm wood furniture, the lowered desk in the corner, the high windows. It was familiar space to Hubert but Ferdinand, who had never been to the palace before today, had been giving everything the same wide-eyed stare. It was quite annoying. Perhaps the novelty of the royal estate had worn off to Hubert and left him unable to understand Ferdinand’s fascination. Or maybe his ire was simply clouding his opinion of everything Ferdinand did.

“This one!” Edelgard declared. She held a dyed-green leather bound book up for the boys to see. Imprinted on the front was a bird’s wing, and in gold lettering gleamed the title _Path of Dawn: The Adventures of_ _Tellius’ Guards_.

Hubert shook his head fondly. That was one Edelgard’s favorites. Ferdinand crossed the room to peer at the cover. “Why this one?”

“You’ll see,” Edelgard promised, hoping onto her bed. Legs swinging merrily, she looked pleadingly at Hubert. “Is this one okay?”

Hubert opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Ferdinand blurting out, “But what is it _about_? How do you know if I will like it?”

“Whether you like it or not isn’t important,” Hubert sneered. He pointedly stepped in front of Ferdinand as he approached to receive the book from Edelgard. “If you are not enjoying yourself, you can leave.” With that, Hubert sat on the bed beside Edelgard, flipping it open to the reveal the illustration on the first page.

Ferdinand frowned up at them, then clambered up to sit on Hubert’s other side. Edelgard smiled before scooting back to lean against the pillows. “This will be more comfortable,” she said in explanation.

Without question, Hubert also moved so his back was against the many pillows. He recalled the first time he had read to her. It was just like this, with five-year-old him struggling through some of the larger words and little Edelgard drooling on his shoulder in her sleep.

Ferdinand crawling over to join them jostled Hubert out of his reflection. This would be so much more peaceful without him. Taking the cue from Edelgard, Ferdinand also curled up right against Hubert. Sunset colored hair tickled Hubert’s nose and he tried to shift his head away. Dubious eyes raked over the text. Hubert almost wanted Ferdinand to complain again so Hubert could elbow him.

Tapping his cheek, Edelgard said, “You can start now.”

With a nod, Hubert cleared his throat, turned to the first chapter, and began. “Once upon a time, long ago and far away…”

Admittedly, the story did start slow. Within a few minutes Ferdinand was fidgeting. Once or twice Hubert stopped reading to give him the most withering look a nine-year-old could muster.

Before the end of the fourth chapter, Edelgard let out a yawn. Ferdinand clamped a hand over his mouth to stifle his own yawn. “I bet I can stay awake longer than you,” he challenged. Edelgard did not respond to that, merely slipping down somewhat to rest her head on the pillows. Face determined, Ferdinand pressed closer to Hubert’s side with his arms crossed, looking at the book as though it were an opponent.

Hubert chose not the comment. As much as he would like to believe Edelgard was superior to Ferdinand in every way, there was little chance of her accomplishing such a task as resisting a post-lunch nap.

“Keep going,” Edelgard said with another yawn.

Hubert did as he was told and read on. “_The Black Knight tossed a sword out to his father. “Here. Use this blade.””_ It was sort of fun to do the Black Knight’s voice. “_Greil glared up at him. “What are you doing?” he asked with barely contained anger_.”

Now Ferdinand was blissfully silent. He didn’t move at all, apart from gradually sliding further and further down Hubert’s left arm. Hubert himself was beginning to slouch. At the top of chapter seven, Hubert looked over to find Ferdinand’s eyes closed. His breathing was even. Hubert looked to his right, expecting to see Edelgard in a similar state.

But though she had one arm wound comfortably around Hubert’s and was now lying with her cheek against his shoulder once again, Edelgard was still awake. A small smile was aimed at Ferdinand’s slumbering form.

“I believe you have won,” Hubert whispered. She giggled. “Why do you insist on having him around? He is tiresome and disruptive.”

“Not always,” she pointed out smartly. “Now, for instance.”

“Perhaps, but he has been nothing but a bother all day.”

Edelgard hummed and rolled onto her back, staring up at her canopy. “One day, you will both be in charge of helping one of my siblings when they become emperor. I want us all to get along.” She rubbed one eye and yawn. “Besides,” she said, her blinking slowing considerably, “he’s not all bad. We’ll play more after our nap and you’ll see.”

With that, she cuddled into Hubert’s side again, and fell asleep. Trapped as he was, Hubert could only lay there between them. He marked their place and closed the book. His gazed trailed back to Ferdinand. It was hard to imagine this child as anyone who could advise an emperor. Clever of Edelgard to think ahead for the sake of her siblings— but this fool? He had a _lot_ of growing up to do.

Sighing, thoughts full of the future, Hubert let his eyes slip shut. The warmth from the other two and the rhythmic sounds of their breathing soon lulled him to sleep.


End file.
